A Man, A Desert and A Cyborg
by Maca56
Summary: Soon after his turn to the dark, Darth Vader learns of Obi-Wans wherabouts and decides to snuff out the light of his former self once and for all. *AU*


**A Man, A Desert and A Cyborg:**

The green kyber crystal floated in the air in front of me, mine for the taking.

I focused all my energy into the force, aiming to corrupt it, bleed it.

 _Make it mine._

What I wasn't expecting, was the crystal to fight back. It resisted, pushing its will against my own. Showing me visions of myself becoming redeemed, but it also revealed something else.

My eyes jolted open.

Obi-Wan.

The crystal will wait.

Quickly reassembling the lightsaber, I stormed out towards my shuttle.

"Take me home."

 _Elsewhere in the galaxy..._

I stoked the fire in front of me, watching as the flames consumed the ever decreasing wood within it's pit.

Nothing surrounded me except the vast desert of Tatooine, and yet I sensed it.

I closed my eyes.

"For someone bent on killing me, you're not very subtle."

My only response was very laboured and mechanical breathing.

Standing up, I pulled my lightsaber from my belt.

"We don't have to do this Anakin." I said, my blade still un-ignited.

"Skywalker was weak Obi-Wan, I killed him."

I sighed and hung my head.

"I failed you Anakin, there isn't a day that goes by where I don't regret my actions, where I wish I had helped turn you back. If this is what I must do to reconcile those, I will do what I must."

I ignited my lightsaber, taking my normal defensive stance.

" _The same one I used against Grievous."_ I thought.

Two fingers pointed towards Anakin, my blade above my head, I prepared for him to move.

His blade ignited at his side.

Raising his left hand in a fist, he charged, slashing at me with only his right arm.

I brought my lightsaber down to block, and so the battle began.

He hammered my blade, swinging as hard as he could with one hand while I blocked crushing blow after crushing blow.

He brought his lightsaber down over my head and I blocked, trying to push it up as he used both hands to bring it down on me.

"You're a bit stronger than last time." I chuckled.

"You are weaker." He snarled.

I kicked his knee, causing him to faulter and I pushed him off.

We both took a moment to pause.

Anakin held his lightsaber close to him, both hands gripping the blade.

I held mine off to the side, ready to parry whatever he threw at me.

"We don't have to do this Anakin. I'm sorry. For everything." I said, hoping the man I once loved as a brother was still in there.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have let this happen in the first place!" He cried, his grip tightening on his lightsaber.

"Anakin is weak, he deserves to be crushed. You must be killed. All who I, who _he_ loved must die."

"If Anakin is dead, why is your lightsaber green?" I gestured to his blade.

With that, he snarled and lunged at me.

The exact opening I was looking for.

I parried his blow and struck upwards.

There was a loud crack as my lightsaber connected with his mask, a large chunk extending from the right side of his mouth up to his left eye was gone, exposing a large diagonal across his face.

His eyes, they were blue.

"Damn you Obi-Wan!" He cried and slammed his lightsaber down.

I blocked the blow, trying to stand my ground against the ever increasing rage in the hulking cyborg.

"Anakin, I'm sorry, I wish I could make it up to you, but I know I can't."

I pushed him off me and he stumbled backwards.

I lunged forward, my lightsaber cutting into his left arm, exposing the raw metal and cybernetics underneath his robe.

"Not a day goes by where I wish it went differently, where I wish I acted differently..."

Anakin swing again, aiming for my right side.

I blocked and swung up, slashing him across the chest, exposing part of his chest this time.

He screamed in rage and continued to swing wildly.

I parried blow after blow, swinging again and cutting a deep chunk into his left leg.

He dropped down to one knee.

"I could've saved you. I could have brought you back to the light, and yet I let my passion get in my way..."

I raised my lightsaber, and Anakin looked up at me, his blue eye giving away his fear.

"Please, end it Obi-Wan..."

I looked him in the eye, tears starting to form in my own.

"I could've saved you, I could have stopped this all from happening. We could've stopped Palpatine together!" I cried, my voice breaking.

Anakins eye steadied, and his head lowered.

I steeled myself, adjusting my stance and raising my blade higher.

"I'm sorry Anakin..."

I deactivated my lightsaber.

My head lowered with my hand, and I dropped my lightsaber.

Anakin looked up, and slowly rose.

"I can't do it, not now..."

"Not this time."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"End it Anakin, I can't fight you anymore. I don't have it in me."

He walked up to me, his blade deactivating as he approached me.

He took of his helmet, dropping it to the ground.

I looked Anakin in the eyes, in his true eyes.

"It's ok, Master. I'm back."


End file.
